


Maker

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June and Anders have sex in the Chantry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker

“Maker.”

“Louder, love, say it louder.” Anders commands her.

“Maker.”

“I want your voice echoing through the Chantry, love. I want you to scream out the Maker’s name as I fuck you.”

June digs her nails into his back biting into his shoulder as he pounds into her. She can barely contain herself, her body shakes violently under him, she’s never felt this way before. He was so primal, so hungry for her. She had wanted this for so many years and now she was getting it. She was so happy he had agreed to her idea to have sex in the Chantry.

Anders lifts her onto the altar and kissed the valley between her breasts, feeling her arch her back and lifting her hips wantonly. He never bothered to remove her dress, neither of them cared to, it was better this way. June’s breath caught as she felt his hand slide up her thighs.

“Anders.” she gasped.

“No, love.” he smiled lifting her skirt.

“Maker.” she amended.

“That’s better.”

“Anders, I’ve never, oh, seen you like this.” June tugged at his hair tie, pulling it out.

“I never said you could talk.” those words alone melted June. Her body went limp and she found herself knocking down the candles and wine on the altar as she made contact with the surface. She got wine all over her, but that was the least of her concerns. Anders smiled at her, lowering himself on top of her licking the wine off her shoulder, sucking it, her moans ringing in his ears. June nipped his earlobe as he licked off the wine. Anders paused only to move to her lips. June could taste the wine on his tongue as he slipped it past her parted lips. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his cock into her.

“Maker!” her scream echoed through the Chantry.

The corners of Anders mouth curled up knowing that his wife was at his mercy, mercy he wasn’t planning on showing her anytime soon. He bit into her neck as he thrust deep inside her. Her hands tightened their grip on his hair, pulling at his roots. Their breathing in sync as pleasure washed over them, their bodies almost too hot to touch. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she rolled her hips against him. He never loosened the grip his teeth had on her neck, he bit down harder, breaking her skin. She hissed, almost pushing him off, but the split second of pain turned into unbearable pleasure. She pulled him in closer, pushing him deeper into her. She whimpered as he hit her spot, he held his place just long enough to feel her pulse around him. She was coming, he knew this, and he wasn’t going to let her ride it out smoothly.

“I love you June.” he let go of her neck letting his lips tickle her as he professed his love. He licked his way up her neck, along her jaw line before closing his lips around hers. She moaned into his mouth, tears rolled down her burning cheeks. Her muscles tightened around his cock and he was close to coming, but he didn’t want to come like this. He pulled out listening to a barrage of cursing and insults from June.

“I said, no talking.” Anders flips her around, her stomach over the altar and her ass in the air. Anders lifted her skirt over her back and pressed himself inside.

“Ooooh, Maker.” June collapsed onto the altar, she could barely breathe, her knees shook, there was no way she could stand after that, but she begged for more. Anders moved his a hand to her lips, softly caressing them with his fingers. June parted her lips granting him access. He slipped in a couple of fingers, feeling her tongue wrap around them as she sucked. His cock began to twitch, he was nearing his end and she knew it. She pushed up against him, tightening herself around his shaft. He removed his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as he finished himself off in her. He stayed inside her, waiting until he was flaccid again. He kissed her exposed, sweat soaked, lower back, as he pulled out. Some of his seed spilled out onto the floor much to his amusement.

“It seems I made an offering to the Chantry.” he steps backs allowing June a chance to compose herself. She stood feeling their fluids slide down her leg. She looked around for something to dry herself off. She grabbed a sash from a chair and cleaned herself.

“June, that was so blasphemous.” Anders pulled her in for a kiss.

“That, was blasphemous? Not the whole fucking on the altar thing?” June laughed.

“No, what we did on the altar was worship. You called out to the Maker as I spurred you on. It’s like we were practically in the choir, and let me just say this, you have a wonderful set of lungs.” Anders purred in her ears, holding her as she struggled to stand.

“If that’s the case, I think I just became a devout Andrastian.” June laughed.


End file.
